


From Zahra, With Love

by Strikeslip_Fault



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Established Relationship, Loneliness, M/M, No Beta, Slight spoilers, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strikeslip_Fault/pseuds/Strikeslip_Fault
Summary: When Citron is summoned to Zahra, Guy follows to make sure nothing tricky occurs. Both Azuma & Guy thought they would be okay with a bit of distance but distance does make the heart grow fonder.
Relationships: Guy/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	From Zahra, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fufu, I actually planned this fic ahead of time. I have a few guyazu fics floating around in my head. Enjoy the one that finally landed on a screen. Guy is a spoiler (imho) so I tagged just to play it safe but not much is spoiled outside of his intro story and one spoiler from Citron's backstory.

As the trees started to bloom and the sun stayed out a bit longer, the theater became accustomed to losing two of their actors for a season, sometimes longer. For Citron, who was now the International Minister of Arts and Culture, it was required that he travel back to Zahra at least once a year to inform his king of the new information he acquired while living in Japan. It came as no surprise that Guy would travel with him to the country as often as requested. Guy did not go because he felt obligated, but so that Citron was not alone on his travel to and from the two countries. There was no one who would miss those two as much as one man. He would never express his loneliness, but most would acknowledge he lost a bit of light while Guy was out. It became such a well known fact that most of Fuyugumi would spend their days entertaining the silver haired man, so he always had someone around.

Azuma Yukishiro, a man used to being lonely, would never admit that being in Guy’s presence was all he needed. He was aware where Guy’s loyalties were, and knew the second he mentioned his desires, Guy would try to balance the two, overworking himself. As the day approached that Guy would leave him, the two sat in the courtyard enjoying the comfortable weather. The two made sure to leave respectful distance between them, but the way the two looked at each other over tea left an intimate atmosphere.

“Are you sure you’re going to be fine Yukishiro?” 

“Of course, Guy. I think we’re both old enough to manage some distance between each other.” Even as Azuma finished his sentence, Guy could notice a bit of gloss over Azuma’s eyes. He leaned slightly, startling Azuma before he kissed him on his forehead. Azuma’s skin reddened a little and Guy couldn’t help the little noise that came from him.  
  
“Well as long as you say you’ll be fine, I can confidently go to Zahra. I’ll be sure to pick up some of the skin care products you always ask me to bring back.”   
  
A small thank you left Azuma’s mouth as the two men looked ahead at the other troupe members. Some were a bit more rambunctious for their taste, chasing each other around, but for the two this was their new home and nothing would change that.

\---

Two weeks had passed and Azuma felt that he was doing better than normally. Tasuku made sure to check on him after his jogs, and Tsumugi would sit down with him and make sure he had a full breakfast. Afterwards he would have some downtime to himself, in which he’d read or just watch the daily antics of the theater. As the sun slowly passed across the sky, Homare would approach him to recite his newest prose and by the time he was done the sun would be near setting. When he would finally escape, he would often sit in the main room with others while Hisoka would nap on his lap, declaring he had the softest lap and thus must allow him to sleep there. It was all truly endearing and he knew what the winter troupe was doing. He never could figure out if Guy asked them to keep an additional eye on him, but he wouldn't be surprised if this was their own doings.

For the remainder of his day, if he was lucky, he would draw either Sakyo or Omi into drinking a bit of sake with him as they reminisce on the time that past while at the theater. Once it was late enough, he would retire to his room, and that would be when the loneliness of the day would truly hit him. So adjusted to seeing Guy as he entered his room, Azuma’s heart would beat a bit faster and he’d sometimes be unable to hide the muscles in his face from expanding. However, as he entered their room tonight he was greeted with silence and darkness, a relic of the past he thought he was used to. He heard the sound of his feet as he softly padded across the room, and looked up to the Guy’s bed hoping to see his ex-cyborg lover resting peacefully. When he was greeted with silence and a perfectly made bed, he exhaled slowly his body shaking a bit as the sadness sunk in. Perhaps, just for one night, it wouldn’t be a sin to use his lover’s bed without his permission. 

\---

The time skipped at a rate Azuma truly did not follow anymore. He knew at least a month had passed since Guy was gone since Natsugumi were deeply involved in their newest play. Since he had little to do, he started to leave the theater a bit more, visiting friends and ex-patrons. During some of his day trips, his ex-patrons would request his services again, but he would kindly let them down explaining he had moved on from that part of his life. Those memories would replay in his mind sometimes as he would try to sleep, so he had made it a permanent rule that he would sleep in Guy’s bed until he vocally protested, which he couldn’t, being out of the country. Chuckling a bit at the banter he and Guy would have about him commandeering both beds, Azuma re-entered the theater noticing most of the spring troupe watching some new show on the television.  
  
“Oh! Azuma-san! Something came in for you today! I left it by the door if you wanted to grab it.” Azuma could feel the sun embracing his cheeks as Sakuya waved at him from the couch he was reclined on. Azuma scanned the pile of letters, mostly bills, before he found the mysterious letter Sakuya spoke of. The writing on the front of the envelope was a methodical script he knew could only belong to one man. Grasping the letter close to his chest, Azuma’s left little time for the spring troupe to ask what the letter was. His feet moved faster than his brain and before he knew it, he was in the courtyard in what was decided Guy and his favorite spot. Sitting down, Azuma gently opened the letter to determined to see Guy had in store for him.

_Dear Yukishiro,_

_Life in Zahra is the same as usual, at least for me. Now that Citron is not the next in line for King, he seems a bit more...relaxed. We’ve had long conversations and often the topic of you comes up. I apologize if you don’t feel comfortable about me speaking of you when you are not around, but those conversations are mostly shared between us are personal with no one around. He seems to be quite fond of you, especially your skin care and how you look after me, and he is actually the reason I am writing this letter. He demanded I’d send a letter so you didn’t sit “lost waiting for the day I returned”._ _  
_ _  
_ _I may write more in the future, but for now I hope that you are well._ _  
_ _  
_ _Guy_

Azuma couldn’t hide his quiet sniffles as he laughed, a few small tears threatening his eyes. He didn’t think he was some damsel in distress but it was heartwarming to know that Citron and Guy spoke often of him. He wondered what kind of questions Citron would ask, for someone who was nearly forced into an arranged marriage. 

He folded the small letter back into the envelope and checked the front to see if there was a return address he could use to respond. On the top in the smallest font appeared to be where Citron and Guy were staying in Zahra, and Azuma had to squint a bit to make sure he read the address correctly. Once he was assured with himself that he read the letter correctly, he hurried to his bedroom, a renewed reason to pull out his old stationary and pen sets.

\---

The letters between the two men became the new conversation topic of Mankai. Whenever Azuma would receive a new letter, he would read it first before he announced it to the troupes. Most letters were written just for him, but once he mentioned the rest of the troupe in a letter, Guy began to include little anecdotes or responses for everyone. One or two letters were addressed to Tsumugi as a follow up on the ranunculus the two raised together, another was addressed just to Tsuzuru to confirm his brother was still in the country, and one oddly enough included a little spice packet for Chikage. The man quickly pocketed the spice before asking for Azuma to let Guy know to send more back.

Guy was not aware how much his letters had helped heat the cold frost reforming over Azuma’s heart, but Azuma made sure to send his appreciation in each letter. Often, Azuma would have to reread it or trash the letter so that he did not come off as too needy or desperate. Afterwards, he would announce to the theater that he was sending off another letter so everyone could insert their little requests and then he’d head off to the postal office to send it off. Izumi or Yuki were the two who often joined him, asking just how the letter exchange started or how it felt to have something of a penpal again.

Between the daily involvement of the winter troupe in his life and the theater’s weekly to biweekly letter meetups, Azuma felt himself more busy than normal. At night, when he entered his room, loneliness never froze his limbs. Now he freely walked to his own bed, climbing in, speculating just what he would write if a new letter for Guy would arrive. He almost went to bed excited to see what the next day would bring.  
  
After a month of the constant letter exchange, Azuma became accustomed to being the person to check the mail, since most mail was meant for him. For some reason on this day, he had accidentally overslept, and awoke to see a letter pushed under his door. He double checked the clock to see that it was only roughly 11am which was eerily early for a letter. Confused, Azuma slowly approached the letter on the floor, head cocked to the side at the odd object. He scanned the handwriting to see the same structured script staring back at him. He flipped the letter on it’s back, opening it to read what the new letter from Guy was about.   
  
_Dearest Yukishiro,_

_If you could, please come to the courtyard_

_Guy  
  
_

Azuma had to stop himself from rushing to the atrium like some high schooler in a shoujo manga. He took a few quick breaths, and analyzed the letter one more time to make sure this was truly Guy’s letter. The handwriting was the same, the tiny return address was the same, and even the paperwork was his. But, what could he mean about the cryptic message unless he meant that he had returned. Checking his reflection in the mirror they shared in the dorm room, Azuma thanked fates that he was a night bather. He changed into casual clothes and dragged his feet into the ground, using the additional time to hide the flush in his cheeks.

As he turned the corner to his favorite spot, a slight gasp left his mouth. In his spot he saw a man in green with a white scarf: Guy was home. Guy greeted Azuma’s surprised face with a small grin of his own. Azuma's feet barely slid across the ground as he made his way towards Guy. _This has to be some type of dream. He didn’t mention arriving anytime soon in his letters_ . Sensing the hesitation in his gait, Guy stood up from his spot, extending his hand out to meet Azuma’s.   
  
“I’m not the best at surprises but Citron said you would enjoy not knowing when we’d return. Did it work?”   
  
“I-heh. I am glad to see that your trip wrapped up sooner than expected.” Azuma’s head cocked a bit to the side as he slid his fingers into Guy’s hand, using the other one to cover his broadening grin.

“I’m glad. If you would like, I have a lot of souvenirs back from Zahra I would love for you to see. Would you join me?”  
  
“Absolutely. I wouldn’t trade the time I’d get to spend with you.” Azuma watched as Guy's body locked a bit at the subtle confession before he turned back, the sun reflecting the green in his eyes.   
  
“Neither would I, Yukishiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this. This was my first time writing Guy & Azuma so I really hope I didn't write them too OOC. Lemme know if I did cause I did enjoy writing this fic and I do want to write more~


End file.
